


Partnership

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Man I Don't Know Just Take It, Multi, Oral Sex, References to Knotting, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: Pharma looked from Tarn, to Lockdown, and back again.Many strange things have happened here on Delphi- but this? Megatron’s lead watchdog and his top bounty hunter, in the same room?





	Partnership

This sounded like a bad smut novelpad you found at the bottom of a library annex bargain bin. He crossed his legs, perched on his desk and staring at the two heavy-hitters glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room.

“So… To what do I owe this fortuitous visit?”, asked Tarn flatly, something bitter in his low-slung voice.

“An update.”, snapped Lockdown, “Our ‘Glorious Leader’ wants t’know why you’ve been fiddlin’ about with electronurses in the snow instead of doin’ yer job.”

Pharma’s wings hiked up slightly, “Excuse you, you petulant Rust-Sea growth; I am a licensed professional, well known in my field.”

“Yeah, yeah, an’ I’m the next Prime; Call me Cactimus Prime and get off yer high-horse.”

Tarn cleared his intake, clearly attempting to not burst into laughter as Pharma’s wings raised to their full height. He slid off the desktop, stomping forward to put a finger in Lockdown’s face-

“Now see HERE you disgusting, mud-tracking, offroading VAGABOND. I’ve half a mind to hook you up to jumper and buzz the bolts right out of your struts and sell you for spare PARTS- And I’d make a pretty penny too, given the fact you’re 90 percent modifications, nine percent bad attitude, and a full percent Cybertronian sparksnuffing advertisement.”

Tarn watched silently as Lockdown’s optics widened at Pharma’s display. The bounty hunter opened and closed his mouth a few times, before brandishing the tip of his hook near Pharma’s main fuel line.

“Look, Doc- I ain’t one for attackin’ medics but if you don’t keep a civil glossa in your helm I just might-”

VRRRRRRRNNNNN.

Tarn bellowed out a laugh as Pharma’s hand transformed, the jet medic unshaken as a chainsaw revved hard near Lockdown’s crotchplate.

“Put. That. FILTHY. Hook. Down.”, he enunciated, his voice crystal clear through it’s hissed tone, “Or I mount your spike on a wall as my OWN hunting trophy.”

Tarn’s helm tilted back as Lockdown’s hand raised in a placating gesture, hook moving sharply away from Pharma’s necklines, “Hey, HEY now, c’mon, relax now. Clearly tempers is just high right now, eh? Let’s all step back and take a second to rec’llect ourselves, now.”

“The only mech here needing to collect themselves is YOU.”, said Pharma flatly, “Tarn is here to pick up a shipment of T-Cogs. It’s part of a contract we have; mutually beneficial… In theory.”

The medic glanced at the laughing leader of the DJD, grinning, “I do wonder if it’s worth hearing his poetry reciting at times, however.”

Tarn’s laughter cut off abruptly, and he narrowed crimson optics behind his mask. He crossed his arms over his chestplate, and Pharma chuckled to himself- almost coy, nearly flirtatious. Lockdown looked from one mech to another, clearing his intake loudly before saying, “Am I uh… Interrupting somethin’ here?”

“Not in the least; it is simply how we… interact.”, was Tarn’s answer, rumbled more than spoken, “Such insolence shall be dealt with at a later date, pay it no mind Bounty Hunter.”

“Is that what the young’ns are callin’ it now? Back in my day we called it fr-”

“Don’t finish that sentence.”, snapped Tarn.

“No, no, let him speak.”, said Pharma, his grin widening as his wings twitched in a clear display. Lockdown felt something cold settle in his tanks at the way Pharma looked back to him; his smile more of a smirk and something plotted in his eyes. Lockdown swallowed hard as the hand that was once a chainsaw suddenly rested carefully on a deep-green chestplate.

“Are. Are you two…. Involved?”

“You could say that.”, purred Pharma, “Maybe I’ve developed something of a… Thing for Cons. The rougher the better. Isn’t that right, Tarn?”

No answer; nothing but the violet mech’s glare flicking between Pharma and Lockdown. The bounty hunter’s optics widened a moment, before he smiled with too much fang showing. His good hand moved to rest on Pharma’s waist, and he chuckled aloud.

“Tryin’ ta get me to cover this all up, huh? Who’s to say I can’t comm Megatron right now; let him know his precious pet murderhound’s gone and defected via his libido?”

Pharma laughed, cold and cruel.

“Because, Bounty Hunter….”, the medic purred, “All Tarn has to do is snap a few caps of this exact moment and send them off to your boss before you escape the commlink deadzone around this facility. He’s the only signal with a pass through the communications blockade.”

Pharma nuzzled Lockdown’s intake, his smile able to be felt before he whispered, “So either relax or suffer.”

Lockdown felt his temper rise immediately, “Are you really tryin’ t’force me inta playin’ to your little FETISH you sonuva-”

Pharma stepped away with a scoff, “No, I was keeping up appearances while Tarn finished gathering blackmail. I’m a murderous, unholy pile of garbage on a good day, but even I have standards.”

Lockdown watched with narrow optics as Pharma retreated to perch happily on Tarn’s knee, leaning against the DJD leader’s abdomen and tapping out a rattatat tempo with his servos.

“Though… I gotta admit; You have your points of attractiveness, Lockdown.”, he mused, ignoring Tarn’s low growl, “And it’s always entertaining to watch Tarn fistfight his obsession with Etiquette.”

Lockdown huffed, “By all rights I should rattle your struts just t’get back at the both of you- Make Tarn live wi’ the knowledge he’s half the mech I am; and only a quarter as competent.”

Pharma raised himself up from his lean, as though interested- causing Tarn to sharply look down at the flier in something like alarm- or annoyance. It was hard to tell, with the mask in the way. Lockdown winked at Pharma.

“You said it yerself- I’m ninety p’rcent modifications, sugarspark.”, he said, voice like oil over ice floes, “An’ that may be true, but ya gota consider- I know how ta use ‘em. Reeeeal well.”

“And how well is ‘real well’, hm?”

Lockdown sat with legs spread and patted his thigh, “Why dontcha come find out, yeah? Tarn can go posture somewhere else- y’all already got ‘damnable evidence’ on me apparently. Might as well go straight ta hell, eh?”

“I can’t agree more.”, said Pharma, amusement painting his voice a shade of sly that even Tarn noticed immediately. The leader of the DJD watched, furious while choking down his emotion, as Pharma rose from his perch on a dark thigh to drift over to Lockdown’s lap. He settled easily, eyeing Lockdown’s hook for a moment.

“You gouge my paint with that thing and I’ll reattach it to your aft.”

“Won’t gitcha with it unless you’re inta that sorta thing, sweetspark. Now how about a kiss?”

“I suppose.”, laughed Pharma, shooting a not-so-secret look to Tarn before once more focusing on Lockdown. Eagerly, the medic pressed his lipplates to Lockdown’s scuffed ones, the kiss quickly building in intensity. Lockdown nipped at the contact, purring at the gasp it got him when his fangtips pricked the jet.

“So many sharp edges.”, purred Pharma, breaking the kiss for a moment, “Maybe you should grind some of those down.”

“Told ya; Cactimus Prime.”

Tarn growled as Pharma laughed at the out-of-place humor; the violet Decepticon looked pointedly away from the pair as their kiss began again. Pharma yelped softly as Lockdown’s hook caught around a knee, easing the medic’s legs apart with no ceremony involved.

Pharma huffed, narrowing his optics at Lockdown but not fighting the motion, “What did I tell you about the hook?”

“Not ta gouge yer paint.”, was the snarky answer, “An’ I didn’t, see?”

Lockdown twitched his wrist, the point of the hook clicking softly against Pharm’s panels and making air catch in the medic’s vents. He avoided Lockdown’s face and cleared his intake, swallowing hard before looking back at the Bounty Hunter’s smug expression.

“Well, just keep an eye on it then.”

Lockdown laughed, the sound gravelly and rough as he nudged Pharma’s waist with his free hand, “Yeah, yeah princess. How boutcha get a li’l more comfy? I’m sure Tarn wants to make sure all optics are on ‘im, dontcha you vindictive tank?”

Tarn made no comment, watching in silence as Pharma snickered rudely; maneuvering to straddle Lockdown’s lap and face the leader of the DJD. Once again, an overpolished hook latched on Pharma’s thigh to tug legs farther apart- giving the Bounty Hunter’s free hand room to tap claws on Pharma’s panel. He nuzzled between Pharma’s wings before growling at an almost subvocal level.

“Now, how ‘bout you open up for me, sugarspark?”

Pharma, his smirk triumphant as it was mockingly demure, did as was requested- valve on display ad spike not yet pressurized as he held Tarn’s gaze with his own lidded optics. He sighed in contentment as clawed servos stroked over valvelips, slipping between them to tap at a low-glowing node.

Pharma’s wings twitched as his hips rocked gently, his helm tilting back at the sound of Lockdown’s panels clicking open and the hiss of a spike pressurizing. His helm lolled to the side, looking down over his own chestplate to see a deep green spike jutting up just shy of brushing against a slowly leaking valve.

“That’s a new one.”

“Ninety percent mods, darlin’. That’s one of ‘em. But you ain’t gotta worry bout that till the finishin’ act.”

Pharma’s hand crept over blue thighs to reach Lockdown’s spike, exploring it with servotips and making the Bounty Hunter hiss and buck his hips gently. With a wicked laugh, Pharma locked optics with Tarn once again and adjusted his hips so that valvelips slid over the green shaft. Lockdown purred behind him, a hand on the medic’s hip squeezing gently at the smooth slide. Pharma made a soft sound in his intake as the ridges on Lockdown’s spike brushed against a brighter node, leaning back against Lockdown’s chestplate while minding the mech’s… decoration; reaching between his spread legs to direct the spike to press against the entrance of his valve.

“Are you watching, Tarn?”, he murmured, waiting for the rumble of a heavy engine to answer him before his hips rolled and the head of the spike pressed in. Pharma’s vocodor gave off a hiccup of static, just enough to make Tarn narrow his optics again before Lockdown tightened his grip on Pharma’s waist.

Tarn’s vocalizer clicked, as though something changed or activated- but was drowned out by Pharma’s throaty moan as Lockdown bucked his hips and pushed his spike farther into the medic’s valve. With a sharp rev, Lockdown adjust the position of his hook and other hand, and lifted the jet by blue thighs; only to drop him hard and tear a howl from Pharma’s vocalizer. Pharma’s hands scrambled to support him as he leaned forward, finally finding purchase on Lockdown’s knees.

“R-Rude!”

“Never said I was a gentlemech, Doc. That’s Tarn’s job.”, he laughed in answer, winking at Tarn as he did, “Now hold on, medic, it’s gonna be a bit of a ride; cause you’re easier’n I thought to mechhandle.”

“You lewd BRUTE.”

“You seem t’like it.”

Pharma didn’t have time to answer as Lockdown rolled his hips, lifting and dropping Pharma on his spike again. The jet cried out, wings nearly vibrating as his ceiling node was struck far earlier into this than he expected.

Tarn’s frame was radiating heat; from anger or arousal, it was hard to tell, as he left off sitting behind Pharma’s desk to step forward towards the pair having relations within his view.

“No, NO Lockdown, one musn’t be so rough with a delicate mech.”, he chided, almost sarcastic. He reached out, catching Pharma’s chin in his hand, “And with as mouthy as this little tart is, you really should have gagged him beforehand. No matter- I’m used to cleaning up the mistakes of messy underlings like you.”

He pulled on Pharma’s chin in a silent order, and Lockdown let his intrigue win just this once. His hook and hand left their hold, letting Pharma slide off of a spike and lap to stand freely between the Decepticons.

“Kneel, Pharma.”

Lockdown watched, fascinated, as the jet did as he was commanded and wondered if Tarn was letting wisps of his gift coax the medic into obedience. He had always thought that Tarn’s sparksinging caused only death, but now he wasn’t so sure…

“It is not my gift, if it was you would be dead Lockdown.”

Well that answered that.

Pharma knelt, legs apart and valve visibly slick as Tarn did the same. A look, and then a jerk of his helm, had the Bounty Hunter following suit; pressed against Pharma’s back with a purr and spike still at the ready.

“Now, Pharma- after all that backtalk and disrespect, it would be rude to continue your little game, wouldn’t it.”

“You always know the way to my spark, you vindictive glitch.”, sighed Pharma, a strange level of fondness in the words. Lockdown froze, watching Pharma lean down to press a kiss against violet abdominal plating as he twitched his hips in invitation to the Bounty Hunter behind him.

“You two’re filthy-minded.”

“Indeed we are- you’ve fallen this far, why not go all the way?”

Lockdown raised optic ridges, nodding after a moment, “Y’make a good point, Tarn. For once in yer life.”

The sound of Tarn’s panels sliding open was loud in the heartbeat of silence, and Lockdown looked away as Tarn’s spike pressurized. When the sloppy sounds of a glossa laving over it reached Lockdown’s audials, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“He’s gonna choke on that-”

“He’s managed before.”

That… stunned the bounty hunter, just a little. Just a lot. His hand gripped Pharma’s hip and tugged slightly for the medic to present his valve, dripping as it was now. With a cruel grin and no ceremony involved, Lockdown pressed his spikehead against and easily into the jet- relishing the choked moan it got him as a reward. Tarn’s optics dimmed slightly, and purple plating rippled from the sensation.

Lockdown purred, his hook moving to catch carefully on Pharma’s shoulder and pull in a sharp motion, sinking his spike into the medic to the baseplate. The sound of Pharma’s servos scratching over the floor was almost a compliment as Tarn looked down to the medic’s slack expression with a low laugh.

“Already a mess and we’ve already just begun.”

“Best kinda partners, that.”, said Lockdown easily, rolling his hips before pulling back and thrusting with all his strength. Pharma gagged softly as he groaned around Tarn’s spikehead, moving one hand to work over his node in quick strokes.

With a singleminded intensity, Pharma rocked between the two Decepticons’s spikes as his optics went dim. His valve calipers rippled around Lockdown’s spike, pulling a groan from the Bounty Hunter as the green mech adjusted his position on his knees. Pulling his hand from Pharma’s hip to brace himself against the floor, he started a slow, deep rhythm- being sure to bottom out with each thrust into the clenching valve gripping his spike.

“Primus Tarn, how d’you survive this.”, he hissed, green spike throbbing with his sparkpulse, “He’s like a damn smelter.”

“I-Isn’t it lovely?”

Pharma wailed with a full intake, making Tarn shudder from the sensation against his spike. Lockdown laughed breathlessly, continuing to thrust deep into Pharma’s valve until focusing on the violet tank was too much to be distracted by. His helm dropped, he nuzzled between Pharma’s shoulders and pistoned his hips against Pharma’s valve with the intent of abusing the medic’s ceiling node mercilessly.

The medic writhed and moaned, swallowing around Tarn’s spike head before letting his jaw stretch to its limit- trying to fit as much of the tank’s spike into his mouth as possible. His valve clenched as overload singed his sensornet like a jot from a taser, making his frame shudder and seize as Lockdown snarled against the jet’s backplating and tried to reel himself back from his own climax.

Tarn laughed, the sound labored as steam leaked from behind the mask, “Something the matter, Bounty Hunter?”

“Jus’ don’t wanna shock the medic before he’s good an’ ready.”, was the growled answer, “Another couple overloads should do it.”

Tarn’s interest lasted only seconds, with a grunt, he looked back down to see Pharma pull off a violet spike to whine for more, looking up with arousal-drunken optics. As the medic went back down, dragging his glossa along the underside of Tarn’s spike, the tank placed a hand against the back of Pharma’s helm.

A pleased sound tripped from Pharma’s vocalizer as he closed his lipplates around Tarn’s spike head and sucked hard; soon bobbing his helm as Tarn’s optics dimmed. Lockdown watched as the leader of the DJD gently pet the jet’s helm before giving a gentle push- Lockdown’s hips crashed against Pharma’s and helped push the medic’s helm even farther down the thick tank spike. The jet’s plating rattled with another overload, and Lockdown shut down his optics.

His spike throbbed harder, and he groaned through gritted dentae.

Tarn laughed again, red optics boring through Lockdown with their stare, “Little too much for you?”

“Yer medic ain’t careful, he’s gonna learn the def’nition of too much in a klik.”

Pharma clenched his valve at that; moving the hand working his node farther back to feel where Lockdown’s spike entered his valve. He let servotips brush against the slickened shaft of the spike- realizing it had grown firmer- and slightly thicker.

Lockdown moaned thickly at the near-delicate touches, thrusting deep and grinding his hips against Pharma’s, “Do-hon’t do that now.”

Tarn shook his helm, “You and your… modifications.”

“Makes life a li’l more fun, you should try one some time.”, gritted Lockdown through his dentae, his focus narrowing down to every thrust deep into Pharma’s valve. He made sure Pharma could feel every single motion through his struts- working the medic closer and closer to another overload.

“C’mon darlin’ work y’node for me some more.”, he hissed, feeling Pharma shiver to obey. The sudden clench of the valve around Lockdown’s spike made him gasp; and he pulled hard on Pharma’s hooked shoulder. The medic’s mouth pulled off of Tarn’s spike with a lewd pop as Lockdown buried his face between the medic’s shoulders.

Pharma squirmed, a confused sound breaking free of his vocalizer as Lockdown’s hips twitched.

“Wh-Wha-”, gasped Pharma before moaning weakly as his valve stretched- and Lockdown chuckled.

“Told ya. There’s a r-reason I didn’t deny it when ya said I was-hng.- ninety p’rcent mods.”

Pharma’s shaking hands went to his abdomen as he moaned thickly again- the stretch of his valve around the swollen base of Lockdown’s spike sending little currents of sensation over his sensornet as heat bloomed in his frame.

“Guess you could say yer- stuck wi’me for a while.”

Lockdown laughed wickedly, rocking his hips and making a shaky whine ring out from Pharma’s slack mouth before the Bounty Hunter looked at Tarn with a lewd grin.

“Hope you don’t mind him vocal around that heavy weapon a yers.”

Tarn’s optics brightened considerably, “I dare say I won’t mind at all, Lockdown. Who would have thought….”

Lockdown let Pharma sag before releasing the medic’s shoulder, watching him scramble to get his mouth back on Tarn’s spike as he shuddered and gasped with every shift of Lockdown’s hips.

“…Who would have though we could engage in so fruitful a partnership.”, sighed Tarn, shivering as Pharma’s lipplates closed over his spikehead. The medic moaned thickly as Lockdown rocked his hips again.

“Guess so, Tarn- I guess so.”


End file.
